Valentine's Day at Hyrule
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: CaH continuation! It's Valentine's Day and it is the first one for Dark. Link is doing preparations for it when the dark Hylian asks what the day means. This brings bit of problems for the duo. Can they make things right? And what do they get for each other? Consists of one-shots once a year, hopefully.


A/N: I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

**This IS continuation for CaH!**

I am very sorry for long story. Don't be mad, please! T.T

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO EVERYONE!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

VALENTINE'S DAY AT HYRULE

Dark was thoroughly confused. He watched how Link cut hearts out of red paper. There was also other kind of things on the table like glue, ribbons and different kind of papers. And this little thing hadn't just struck Link but everyone else in the whole castle and as well as all around Hyrule.

It was easy to notice. Everyone was bit out of their own selves. There was slight bounce to people's steps and what was mostly bought was chocolate and everything that had heart somehow in them. Also, red roses were well sold.

Link didn't pay even one bit of attention to the darker Hylian. The Hero was thoroughly concentrating into his own work. He didn't even mind one bit when Dark came behind him to have a better look at what he was writing.

Dark could read but not as fast and well as Link did. It took him a while to get the writing read and soon after that he frowned. The current day, and even the last couple of days, were fully strange and getting the dark Hylian to wonder what in earth was going on. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore.

"Link..." Dark called while going back to sit next to the Hero. Link just hummed a bit but didn't glance at him. "What does Valentine's Day mean?" The dark Hylian eventually asked.

Link chuckled bit nervously and finally stopped his work while raising his gaze to Dark. "Well, it's a day to celebrate friendship and love." The Hero started and shrugged. "I don't actually know where it comes from or how else to explain it any better." He continued bit apolitically.

Dark just nodded while bit slumping and dropping his gaze down. Link blinked few times in surprise and worry. "You okay?" He asked bit worriedly. The darker Hylian sighed and shrugged but didn't raise his gaze up. "What's going through your head currently, Dark?" Link questioned even more worried.

Dark took once a deep breath so he could keep his voice steady and strong. "How is the day actually celebrated?" He eventually asked quietly without raising his gaze up even one bit.

Link frowned. He was having slight guess of what actually worried the darker Hylian but he couldn't be fully sure. "Well... It depends who you are going to celebrate it with. If it's with a friend, it is usually by small presents like chocolate or something. But, if it is with someone you love, it usually also consists of red roses, maybe a bit more meaning having present and either a love letter or love card." The Hero explained and chuckled bit nervously. "In over all, it kinda goes by the feeling..."

Dark just nodded but stayed silent and still kept his gaze down. He sighed again and closed his eyes. "When is it celebrated?" The dark Hylian questioned.

Link dropped his own gaze down. "Tomorrow." He replied bit uncertainly. Dark nodded and fell silent again. Link sighed and raised his gaze back up. He glanced once at his current work before already returning it back to the darker Hylian.

_"I have nothing for him... And besides, he's probably more willing to spend the day with Zelda than with me. Not that I blame him for that..."_ Dark thought sadly. It was his very first Valentine's Day. Link had brought him small presents during the past years but Dark had never had actually understood the answers when he asked for a reason for the given gifts. Not until now.

Link sighed and turned back to his own work. The conversation had dropped his mood but there wasn't any of way he could help the darker Hylian. The Hero took up the scissors but sighed again and put them down. He turned again towards Dark and tried to come up with something that could lift their mood again. _"I should've just told him that he'll see tomorrow instead of explaining it fully."_ Link thought sadly.

The Hero was startled when he heard Dark move the chair and get up. He blinked few times and watched worriedly how the darker Hylian sighed again. "I'll let you get things done." Dark half mumbled while heading towards the door.

It took a while from Link to realize what was going on. "Dark!" He called after him. The darker Hylian stopped but didn't turn around to look at him. "Where are you going?" Link inquired in worry.

Dark shrugged. "Probably just to market place." He replied and left the room before Link had a chance to say a word more. Link sighed and slumped in the chair while staring at the things on the table.

"I definitely shouldn't have explained it yet." The Hero mumbled bit angrily. He wanted to go after Dark but somehow he felt like the darker Hylian wanted to be alone for a while. And that probably was best for Link too.

Dark had no idea where he should go. He just walked aimlessly in the castle for a while before going out and taking the road towards the market place. His thoughts were fully in chaos and going from one topic to another without any sense. Only thing he was happy about at the moment was the fact that the voice in his head was thoroughly silent. And he prayed it to be like that at least for few next days.

Suddenly Dark came to the market place. He stopped and leaned to the closest wall while watching people going around quite happily but having bit of rush. _"What to get to a guy that can have anything he ever wants for just by asking?"_ Dark thought sadly and slumping a bit. He dropped his gaze to the ground.

"You okay?"

Dark was thoroughly startled and he raised his gaze to a small kid right in front of him. The dark Hylian just shrugged and gave a small sad smile to the boy. The boy looked bit confused and slightly sad. "You don't have a girlfriend, do you?" The boy continued his questioning.

Dark was again surprised. He chuckled bit nervously and just shook his head. "Nope, but I do have a great friend... Yet, I don't really know what to get to him." The dark Hylian replied with a shrug.

The boy tilted his head to side in confusion. "My mom always says that best presents are self made." He replied with a small smile.

Dark frowned a bit. "Self made?" He asked slightly confused. The boy nodded eagerly. The dark Hylian thought about it for a while before slightly grinning and crouching down to the boy's level. "You want to help me a bit? I don't really know where to get what I need." He inquired with a small smile.

The boy nodded eagerly. "Just state what you need and I'll help!" He shouted happily. Dark chuckled but nodded and told to the kid what he was actually planning. The boy frowned for a while but soon his expression brightened. "Follow me!" He shouted, took a grip on Dark's hand and started to guide him into the crowd.

Link was getting worried. Dark had been out of the castle for hours and no-one had seen him even once during that time. Then again, with the Valentine's coming, it was no surprise that the guards saw nothing.

The Hero sighed and leaned against the door of Epona's stable. The mare nudged him and neighed quietly. Link turned to her and petted her bit sadly. "You wouldn't know where Dark is, would you?" He asked sadly.

"How long you've been searching for me?" Came a reply not too far from the Hero. Link yelped and turned around in a flash. Dark chuckled slightly and shook his head. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He continued with slight grin.

Link chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, no worries. And for about an hour or so. I just was getting worried." He replied with a shrug. "So... Where you've been for the past hours?" The Hero inquired while slightly narrowing his eyes.

Dark shrugged. "Mainly at market place." He replied quite nonchalantly. Link narrowed his eyes even more while crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what are you planning?" He asked bit worriedly. Dark laughed.

"If I told you straight off it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it?" The darker Hylian replied with a wide grin. Link stared at him for a short while before sighing and relaxing.

"You do have a point on that." The Hero answered but changed then the topic. "So... You want to eat something or...?" He asked but shrugged then with a sigh. Dark chuckled.

"Food does sound like a good plan." The dark Hylian replied. Link nodded and the two of them started to head towards the kitchen. The main meal time was long over and the kitchen staff had left hours ago so they could prepare their own Valentine's Day's things, so the room was empty and giving the duo chance to do whatever they wanted for food.

"You got your work done, Link?" Dark eventually asked at the kitchen. Link sighed and shrugged.

"Well, I'm not thoroughly sure about it." He replied with a frown. Dark stopped walking and was quite confused.

"How so?" The dark Hylian questioned worriedly. Link sighed and turned around to face him.

"I... Well... I kinda lost the feeling to finish it." The Hero half mumbled while dropping his gaze to the floor. Dark was slightly startled.

"Sorry... It's probably my fault, right?" He asked quietly. Link shot his gaze up and shook his head straight off.

"No! That's not what I meant!" He stated straight off. Dark raised his gaze and one eyebrow at that. It was clear he wasn't fully believing the words. "Well... At least not fully..." Link mumbled, sighed and dropped his gaze back down.

Dark sighed but chuckled then. Link raised his confused gaze to him. "Well, I think I got a cure for it." The dark Hylian stated and took out something out of his pocket. "Catch." He stated while throwing it to the Hero.

Link was slightly startled but even more so he was confused. The thing was small and well wrapped into shiny red paper. The Hero looked from the small present into Dark and back. Dark chuckled. "What are you waiting for? Just open it!" He stated.

Link sighed slightly. "Shouldn't this wait for tomorrow?" He asked bit worried. Dark shook his head.

"Nope. That's to lift your mood since I did leave you bit off when I left. And the main thing shall wait for tomorrow." He replied grinning. Link chuckled, shook his head and turned his attention back to the small package in his hands.

The Hero was careful while opening the package. He really didn't want to tear the shiny paper even one bit. Link was quite startled when he finally got the wrapping off and saw what was inside it.

There was a small box. Inside the box was a necklace. The chain was made of gold and the on the chain was hanging a mark of the Triforce. The right corner was green as the forest. The left corner was blue as the sky and water. The top was red as the fire and blood, yet having slight tint to purple. On the other side of the shards were the respective marks of each goddess.

Link carefully took the necklace out of the box and just stared at it. "I... I don't know what to say... Except... Thank You." He breathed out in pure awe. Dark wasn't fully sure if the small present was as good as he had hoped for.

The Hero closed his eyes and smiled genuinely. "I... I've been searching for something like this before but... I never found any..." Link whispered while nearly having tears in his eyes. He finally looked at Dark. "Thank you, Dark. This is the best thing that I could ever get." Link stated and blushed then a bit. "Um... Could you help me to get it on?" He eventually asked bit nervously.

Dark blinked few times. "You like it?" He asked bit surprised. Link nodded eagerly while opening the small lock.

"More than like, Dark. I love it." The Hero replied happily. Dark chuckled relieved and came next to him. Link turned around and gave the two ends of the chain to the darker Hylian.

Dark fumbled with the lock for a short while before finally managing to get it locked. "I think it'll hold now." He said while giving it a slight tug few times to make sure it held. Link nodded and turned around once Dark let go of the chain. Right after that the Hero hugged the darker Hylian.

"Thank you, Dark." Link whispered while smiling widely. Dark answered to the hug and smile. Once they pulled off, the Hero took the small Triforce into his hands and just stared at it with a very happy smile on his face. "Where did you find it?" He asked quietly while tracing the Triforce shards gently.

"At the market place. I just saw it and, well... I just knew I had to get it for you." Dark replied with a shrug. He chuckled slightly. "And you're right, Link. It does go by feelings." The dark Hylian stated with a wide grin.

Link chuckled and nodded. Suddenly he was quite startled. "But I don't have anything for you!" The Hero nearly exclaimed in slight panic. Dark chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, just seeing you happy again is enough for me." He replied smiling. Link sighed bit sadly but nodded.

"Well... I do have something for you but, well, that's kinda for tomorrow..." The Hero continued bit nervously. Dark just shrugged.

"Then it'll wait for tomorrow." He stated and started to go through the kitchen. So... Didn't we come here to eat or what?" Dark questioned while wondering a bit about what they could eat. Link was startled again but right after that he smiled widely.

"Let me handle this! Just sit down and let me get us something to eat. Please?" The Hero nearly begged while coming next to Dark. The darker Hylian glance at him bit confused but chuckled then and nodded.

"Okay. Sounds like a good plan." He stated and went to sit to next to the table. "Just tell me if you need some help... Like what kind of plates we need and so on." Dark continued happily. Link nodded and started to work with his plan. He didn't have a small present for the dark Hylian but there was something he could do. And that was food.

Out of Link's words, Dark set up the table. He had no idea what the Hero was cooking but it certainly smelled good. And once Link was ready, he brought a plate full of pancakes into the table. "A bit of treat and slight thank you present." Link said with slight nervous chuckle.

Dark laughed and nodded. "You really didn't have to..." He replied but ate eagerly. Link just shrugged but the smile didn't leave even for a second. Plus he kept once in a while fumble with the necklace. It was certainly clear that the Hero really loved the necklace. There was also that little thing that he had made himself a promise of never taking it off no matter what.

Rest of the day went by quite fast. Link managed to get his little thing to end. Dark watched his doing with a smile on his face. He had already hid his real present but there was slight sadness in the whole thing.

Dark was the first awake at the next day. He left the bed very quietly and carefully without waking Link. The dark Hylian changed clothes quickly and as quietly as possible. Doing the bed was slightly harder because he feared even more of waking the Hero but somehow the luck was on his side at that day.

Once he was ready, Dark put his present to the small night table on Link's side. After that he left the room and sneaked into the stables. Both Storm and Epona were still asleep. Dark watched the two horses for a short while before putting the small note he had written yesterday into the door of the shared stable of the two horses. Right after that he sneaked out and left towards Lake Hylia.

The dark Hylian had made preparations at yesterday and so he found the small backpack exactly where he had left it. Dark took it up from the hiding place and glance once back to the castle. He sighed once but turned then to the road and out of the market place. _"It's going to be a long walk..."_ Dark thought bit grimly but still eager for his trip to Lake Hylia.

Link woke up an hour after Dark had managed to get to Lake Hylia. The Hero stretched while sitting up on the bed. Once he opened his eyes, he saw the folded paper and underneath it was a package wrapped into shiny forest green paper.

Link blinked few times in confusion before turning to look next to him. He was shocked to see the bed done. _"He can't have..."_ Link thought sadly and closed his eyes while fighting against the tears. _"Just calm down... Check the note first and see what's really going on..."_ He told himself, took once a deep breath and opened his eyes again.

The Hero took up the note and unfolded it. He slightly chuckled when he recognized Dark's still slightly shaky handwriting. "_First of all... Happy Valentine's Day! Second of all... This is my third attempt with the darn letter. So... Um... In short... I'm quite sure you can figure out _where_ I have left. And don't worry. I _will_ come back at the evening but I thought to give you the day with princess Zelda. As far as I have understood, this day is more for love than friendship, so I thought it would be best to let you have it with her. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Oh, and I really hope you like what I got for you... Let's just say that my art skills are slightly better than my writing. Dark. P.S. I really would love to get few lessons on writing and maybe on reading too, thanks._"

Link sighed while folding the paper. _"Lake Hylia. That's the only other place he can call as home."_ He thought while putting the note to the table and taking up the package. _"So... What did you get for me?"_ Link wondered while carefully opening the package.

He found a small box. Frowning, Link opened it and took out big envelope. Still feeling very confused, the Hero opened the envelope and found four pieces of paper and short note. On the note was written: "_I hope these are as funny to you as they are to me._" Link's frown deepened but he put the note off and turned his notion into the once folded papers..Link unfolded them and just stared at the first picture for a short while before starting to laugh.

On the first picture was picture of Ganondorf but he was drawn to look more of pig than man. There was also written words: _"Oink, oink._" The picture was more on the stick figure way but some parts were very detailed.

While still chuckling, Link went for the next picture. It was as much of amusing as the first one. The two next pictures followed on the same path. The Hero put the pictures to the table while chuckling and checked the rest of the box since it wasn't yet fully empty.

There was a small yarn thing. It had three different colors which were green, blue and black. Green and blue were rounding each other as was green and black. These two things were rounded together and last was one more green yarn that rounded the earlier parts. It was tied from both ends to hold the parts together, yet there was enough of yarn to tie the thing around one's wrist.

Link carefully took it out and smiled. He knew exactly what it was. _"I can't believe he's done something like this..."_ The Hero thought happily while putting it into the table. The small box still wasn't fully empty. There was a small book which had black cover.

Link took the book out bit frowning and opened it. The pages were empty which confused the Hero even more. He sighed, shrugged and put it also on the table. The box was finally empty.

Link thought for a while about what he should do. Eventually he hid the given things into the top drawer of the table... Well, everything except for the yarn thing. After this he went to change clothes.

Once the Hero came back he took the yarn thing up and hid it into his pocket. Tying the friendship bracelet alone was bit difficult so Link was eager to actually ask Dark to help him to get it on. Link handled the bed and left then the room once he took along his present for princess Zelda.

Link sneaked through the castle because he wasn't too eager to crash up with other people. He headed straight towards the princess' room. The Hero thought for a long while whether or not he should actually meet with her or not. Dark had hoped him to spend the day with the princess but the Hero had had thoroughly different plans for the day.

_"I'm sorry, Zelda, but not at this year..."_ Link thought, knocked on the door and left the package next to it. Right after that he left quite fast and took his way to the stables. Both Storm and Epona were waking up slowly when the Hero came see them.

Epona gave a small neigh but didn't do much to get up. Storm only yawned but kept his eyes still closed. Link noticed the small note on the door and crouched down to read it. Once he had read it through, he chuckled. _"He really has thought things through..."_ Link thought while going back inside to get few things prepared for his trip to Lake Hylia. _"It's going to take few hours before I get to the lake..."_ He thought while fetching a red tunic for himself and wondering out what he truly needed along.

While Link was getting ready to leave the castle and head to Lake Hylia, Dark had gotten himself quite comfortable at the lake. He had a huge plastic pack underneath the soft blanket and his backpack to keep them dry. The dark Hylian was sitting underneath the tree and watching towards the small island where was two small pillars.

Dark thought back to yesterday and how things had eventually went for him. The kid had been amazing at bargaining on the prices. He managed to get the prices to drop about 20 rupees each time. On some it was smaller but the price had also been cheaper to start with.

While going to get the needed things, Dark saw the necklace. He stopped on that second and stared at it for a short while before already walking to it. _"I have to get that..."_ Was all he could think of. The kid followed him.

The necklace's price was 80 rupees which was very high for it. Even the kid was bit uncertain about it but Dark was willing to pay the price without second thought, yet the kid was faster. He started to bargain on the price and Dark just listened unable to really believe how things were going. Eventually the price ended up being 60 rupees which was the last offer from the seller. The kid turned to see Dark and the dark Hylian accepted it without hesitation.

_"It had been very pricy but it certainly was worth it."_ Dark thought happily and chuckled a bit while thinking out how he had started to work with his real present for the Hero.

The kid had showed him a calm place where he could work with his plan. It was bit off of the main market area but it also was nicely quiet and not too many came to there. The kid stayed around but didn't bother Dark even one bit.

Dark had heard people talk about _friendship bracelets_ and after bit of inquiring, he found what it meant. It was one of the small things he was willing to do and he certainly knew the colors he wanted to use. There was also that little thing that the yarn he used wasn't ordinary at all.

The drawings and the bracelet were the easiest to be done. Writing the letter was the hardest part. His first attempt took nearly two hours since he wasn't eager to let the letters look so wobbly and it was lot longer than what he had thought it to become as. And he wasn't fully happy with it.

The kid told him to just write what he really wanted to say and go by feelings. On other words: To do it on the way he felt it to be right. Dark thought for a while about it, burned the already written letter and was ready start a new one but the look on the kid's face got him worried.

The dark Hylian had actually used a bit too much of power to burn the letter and it had shocked the kid. Dark did apologize for it. The kid just nodded and let it go. The second letter didn't go too well either. It was way too fast written and lacking some of parts. Dark sighed, burned it too and started a third letter. Eventually the last letter was what he wanted it to be like. And as thanks for the given help, Dark paid to the kid 25 rupees. The kid told that he was doing it just to help him and Dark nodded but he really wanted to show his appreciation somehow and only way he could come up with was the money. So, the kid accepted it and soon after that they left to their own ways, Dark back to the castle and the kid back to his home.

Dark sighed and closed his eyes. The air wasn't cold and the sun had already risen up so it was warming the surroundings a bit. He dozed off for a while but woke up when he heard someone coming towards him quite fast.

Link had thought about leaving Epona into the stables but eventually decided against it. But, he couldn't just take the mare and leave the stallion behind, so the Hero got Storm ready too and left then. The black stallion followed quite eagerly and Link took the road towards Lake Hylia.

The Hero was sure that Dark would be inside the scientist's house, so he didn't rush on his way. The only place where Epona and Storm galloped a bit was to get over the fences. Link was bit confused when he didn't see any of smoke coming from the chimney of the house.

Link would've loved to get off of Epona already but he needed to find Dark first. And that was when he saw someone sitting underneath the tree. _"Oh shit! Dark!"_ Link thought in panic, turned Epona towards the bridges and got her to gallop. _"Oh goddesses, NO!"_

Dark sighed and opened his eyes bit annoyed. He had been having nice time and now someone just had to come and ruin all. The dark Hylian was quite startled when he saw Link come towards him on a galloping Epona and Storm following very close.

"Dark!" Link called relieved to see the darker Hylian move. Dark didn't get up but he waited for the Hero to come close by. Once Epona got to solid ground, Link jumped off of her back. Epona moved behind the tree and Storm followed.

"What exactly are you doing here, Link?" Dark asked bit sadly. Link chuckled and shrugged.

"Well, I had planned to spend the whole day with you but since you left early I couldn't get that plan on work until now." He replied while crouching down next to Dark. The darker Hylian frowned.

"And I left to let you spend the day with the princess." Dark replied while crossing his arms over his chest. Suddenly Storm neighed right next to him and lowered his head to Dark's chest while going to lay down. The dark Hylian chuckled a bit while starting to pet the horse. "I hope you didn't mind the small note I left into Epona's and Storm's stable." Dark half whispered.

Link chuckled and shook his head. "Not even one bit. I had had something like that in my mind too." He replied happily. Dark nodded and stood up. Storm neighed bit in objection. The dark Hylian didn't pay any notion to the stallion while rearranging the blanket. Link chuckled again while sitting down next to Dark.

"So... What did you think about the present?" Dark eventually asked bit uncertain about the situation. Link smiled widely.

"I loved it. And that reminds me..." He started happily and took out the bracelet. "Would you help me to get this on, please?" The Hero continued bit pleadingly. Dark was bit startled but nodded. He started to tie the two ends together around Link's left wrist. The Hero watched his work.

"Can I ask something?" Link asked after a while. He kept on admiring the bracelet but glanced at Dark who nodded. "I've been thinking about the colors. They don't really represent the goddesses because, well... Din's color isn't black. And there's bit too much of green for it..." Link started bit confused.

After a short pause he continued: "What I believe is that the green represents me and the blue one is Zelda... But the black... Well, I think it's you." Link turned to look at Dark while lowering his hands to his lap but kept fumbling with the bracelet.

Dark chuckled. "Well, you're right. I wasn't thinking about the Goddesses on this one. The green _is_ you and the blue one's Zelda. The black... Well, I'm sorry but it's not me. It's Ganondorf." He replied bit apolitically.

Link was startled. "Ganondorf?" He asked bit confused. Dark nodded.

"Well... I thought it on this way. You and Zelda have a connection. You're the Hero and Zelda's the princess. You and Ganondorf then again fought and represent good and evil. All three are connected because Ganondorf wanted to rule over Hyrule and have the whole Triforce. And last, but not least, is you being victorious." Dark explained and shrugged then. "I know that Zelda fought too but she mainly hid to keep the Triforce in safe and look after most of Hyrule. You on the other hand have gone through a lot to defeat the enemies, wake the sages and safe Hyrule." He continued with a sad smile.

Link was quiet for a while but nodded slowly. "That actually makes sense. I just wished the black would've been you but I can understand your thinking." He replied and chuckled then. "Can I ask another question?"

Dark nodded with a smile. Link chuckled again. "I would love to keep this whole time on but, well, I'm bit worried I'll lose it. Especially since we're sooner or later up to checking the Temples again and there's at least water and fire that can harm the bracelet." He started but realized that there really wasn't a question in there. "Well, I mean that... Um..." Link continued but wasn't sure how to turn it into a question anymore.

Dark laughed. "I think I figure out what you're trying to ask. And you don't have to worry. It's special one. Water- and fireproof." He stated with a wink. "As long as the knot, or however it's locked, holds, it won't break." The dark Hylian continued happily.

"That's great!" Link half shouted and without warning hugged Dark. The dark Hylian yelped once before already chuckling. "Thank you, Dark." Link whispered happily. Dark just nodded.

Link pulled off and fumbled again with the bracelet. "You don't mind me asking off where you got the idea for your pictures?" He eventually asked and glanced at Dark. The darker Hylian was bit startled. He sighed and dropped his gaze down.

"Let's just say that I hate the guy as much as you do. That's kinda giving enough of reason to come up with something to make him look thoroughly idiotic." Dark replied with a grin.

Link was bit surprised about the answer. "So... What's exactly your reason to hate him? You do know my reason but I never caught yours." He questioned bit confused.

Dark fell silent and pulled his legs into his chest while circling his arms around them. "Isn't being locked into that darn room enough of reason?" He asked quietly with slight anger.

Link flinched slightly. _"I should've remembered that."_ He thought while sighing. "What about being forced to fight with me in the first place?" The Hero asked bit worried.

It was clear that Dark hadn't wanted to hear that question. _"I can't give him the real answer but I gotta say something..."_ He thought while dropping his gaze into his hands and eventually closing his eyes. "Yes and no." The dark Hylian eventually answered.

Link blinked. That hadn't been exactly the answer he searched for. He waited for a while in hopes of Dark continuing his reasoning but the dark Hylian remained silent. "What do you mean by that?" The Hero finally questioned.

Dark slumped even more. "I rather not talk about it." He mumbled quietly. The dark Hylian held his eyes tightly shut while fighting against the tears. _"I can't give him the answer he wants. I mean that... There's too much that can ruin this. I just can't lose his friendship like this. I JUST CAN'T!"_ He thought in slight fear.

Link dropped his gaze down for a while in sorrow. He really hadn't meant things to go like this. _"Just change the freaking topic!"_ The Hero thought, took once a deep breath and called Dark's name. The darker Hylian gulped once, took a deep breath to calm himself and finally raised his gaze up to him. "There's something I want to tell you, Dark." Link started.

Dark frowned a bit but nodded to show he listened. Link smiled. "I'm grateful for you to have come back into life. I know you won't believe me but you've done a lot for me. And you're the best friend I even could have and... Thank you." He stated with quite wide smile.

Dark smiled back and nodded. "Well, you've done already a lot more for me than what I could ever do for you." He replied carefully while still fighting a bit to keep his voice steady. Link chuckled.

"I doubt I've done that of much... And I think we should leave the topic before we end up into argument about which one of us has done more for the other." He said, chuckled then while shaking his head. The Hero raised his hand while still smiling. "Yet, I really mean it, Dark. _Thank you_."

Dark smiled bit wider and brought his own hand to Link's. They intertwined their fingers and before Link even realized what happened, the darker Hylian hugged him. Yet, the Hero was quite fast to return the gesture.

Dark had closed his eyes while holding tightly to Link. _"I've never had friends. Dragmos was the only one but he couldn't really hold me when I needed that. I just can't lose Link. I need him too much!"_ He thought desperately.

Link was bit worried. _"Either he's feeling bit coldish or then he didn't understand to have been feeling lonely..."_ The Hero thought in slight sorrow but he tightened the hug slightly. Dark moved a bit in Link's arms and quite soon the Hero realized that the darker Hylian had moved to half sit on his lap. Slowly Dark calmed down and eventually fell asleep in Link's arms.

The two Hylians spend the day fully at Lake Hylia. It was late evening when they returned back to the castle. The horses got their share of Valentine's Day treat. It consisted of carrots and apples that were hidden into the hay they were given for food.

Once at their room, Link noticed a small package on the bed. Once he got close enough to it, he could easily understand that it was from Zelda. Dark lay down to the bed and kept his eyes closed since he wasn't fully sure whether or not he was allowed to see what was given by the princess to the Hero.

Link opened the package carefully since he didn't want to ruin the papers or anything else. He found a box of chocolate. Over it was simple note which read: _"I know how much you like to find new things and places. I hope these are rare enough for you. Princess Zelda."_ Link chuckled while opening the chocolate box.

_"It's not much but she does know that anything outside of Hyrule is intriguing. And it especially goes for chocolate."_ Link thought while checking the names of the chocolates. He didn't really recognize than few of them which was good. The chocolates were a compilation of the best from the other kingdoms. The Hero only recognized Termina and few others since he remembered the royalty that came for the Christmas Ball each year.

"Hey, Dark." Link called and the darker Hylian opened his eyes. "Want some chocolate?" The Hero continued while offering the box to him. Dark frowned a bit but sat up.

"But isn't this...?" Dark started bit confused. Link chuckled.

"It's more fun to share." The Hero replied while taking one before looking bit pleadingly at the darker Hylian. Dark chuckled but nodded before checking the names. Those didn't mean a thing to him, so he shrugged and just chose one from there. The dark Hylian had never tasted any other chocolate than what was done at Hyrule, so it was a new experience for him.

"Didn't know there could be something like this..." Dark half whispered while licking his lips. Link laughed.

"There's still lot for you to learn." He stated happily, put the box off and jumped down from the bed. "Now... If you just could close your eyes for a sec..." Link continued while reaching underneath the bed. Dark nodded and closed his eyes happily.

Soon he felt Link come back to the bed. Out of the movement it was clear that the Hero was coming next to him and soon something was carefully placed into the darker Hylian's lap. "You can open your eyes now." Link half whispered while pulling backwards.

Dark blinked several times while staring at the book in his lap. "I wasn't fully sure what to get for you..." Link whispered bit uncertainly. "To be honest, I had thought about something else but somehow this one felt more appropriate." He continued and chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head.

Dark carefully took the book up and looked it around. Link watched nervously and slightly worriedly at his doing. Eventually the dark Hylian had the back cover up and was reading through the text. The further he got with his reading, the clearer it was that he really liked it.

Link's worry decreased a bit. He still stayed silent and just waited for the judgment of the present. Finally Dark moved the book aside while smiling and without warning he hugged the Hero. "Thank you." The dark Hylian whispered sincerely.

Link sighed in relief and hugged him back. "I was bit worried that I got it wrong..." He whispered quietly. Dark chuckled and shook his head.

"You are going to help me get it read, right?" He asked once they pulled off. Link chuckled and nodded.

"Of course I will. If you have any trouble with it, I will eagerly help." The Hero replied smiling. "I'm glad I got it right. I just wasn't fully sure what kind of books you would like." He continued with a shrug.

Dark chuckled. "Currently I think all goes but once I can start to read better I might have more specific idea of what I like and what I don't." He replied smiling. "Um... I hope you don't mind me asking but... What did you get for Zelda?" The dark Hylian continued bit nervously.

Link laughed. "It's nothing more than self made love letter and a box of her favorite chocolates." He replied with a shrug. "Kinda something I've been up and about for each year." The Hero continued bit sadly.

Dark nodded. He thought for a while before grinning. "Maybe I can help you to come up with something different for next year." The dark Hylian suggested. Link nodded eagerly.

"I'd like that!" He half shouted and grinned then. "How about we'd start your book and eat the chocolate for rest of the day?" Link suggested grinning. Dark matched the grin and nodded eagerly.

"Sounds good!" He replied but continued straight off: "How about we'd wash up first and get the bed done? On that way it wouldn't be so big deal if we fall asleep."

Link nodded. "It's a deal then! I can get things ready in here, so, if you want, you can go first." He suggested. Dark nodded and left to the washing room. Link handled the things quite fast and waited eagerly for the darker Hylian.

Once Dark came back Link told him to start the book already if he wants to. The dark Hylian nodded while flopping down to the bed and opening the book. Soon Link joined him on the bed.

The reading was done slowly but there wasn't much of trouble for the darker Hylian. The book was actually an informational one about Hyrule's history with few stories here and there. It was something Link knew that Dark would come back to read from time to time. And with that it also would help the darker Hylian to learn to read better too.

By the time Link remembered the empty black book he had gotten from Dark, the darker Hylian had actually fallen asleep. The Hero didn't want to bother him, so he just carefully took the book away and marked the place. After that he put the chocolate box to the close by table and pulled the blanket over Dark before going to sleep too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you managed to read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

I**N CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED:** I'm really wishing for pictures of my story. I don't care what your drawing skills are (you can check my DevArt page to know how crappy I am while drawing) but I really would love it if you drew a picture of your favorite part of my story. I accept from stick people pictures to works worthy of being shown in a museoum and everything in between! For everyone who tells that they'll draw a picture, I shall write a story. All I need is your fave charactes and bit of info. Also, if you don't want to come up with an idea for it but you have a picture that you have drawn and like it, I can write a story for the picture!  
**So, in short:** Your picture of one part of my story = a story from me with your ideas.  
There is **no deadline** for this and the more pictures you do, the more stories I'll write for you. Simple, right? I really hope for lots of pictures! =)  
**NOTE!** Write me either a PM or by doing a review reply. DON'T tell me what part you're drawing, just that you do draw a picture. I have DevianArt account, so if you do have such too, it'll be easy to send a link once it is done and uploaded. On other time, send me link by e-mail (can be found on my profile page) and I will send you review of it by here or by e-mail if you leave me your e-mail. In DA I can fave your work, on other sites I'll put the picture to my bookmaks. THANK YOU!


End file.
